wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dreamweaver - D.G.
Getting some simple art for this character done in the meantime, but just a notice, this is my character! All characters with D.G. on the end on mine and all share a respective universe together that I am piecing together slowly. So sorry if it all seems confusing at first! If you'd like to RP with any of my characters, just PM me! I'm pretty much always available for them. ''Bio Dreamweaver is a NightWing dragonet born under a full moon, meaning she is Empowered. Being thus, she is capable of seeing possible futures and the future in general, as well as read minds. Dreamweaver is on the smaller side in terms of height and build, as most other NightWings tower over her and have a little more meat to their bones. She has deep obsidian colored scales with a light grey underbelly. There is a silver teardrop at the corners of her eyes, indicting her as an Empowered NightWing. Typically she had thought of herself as different, as she'd have dreams, or what she would call 'Visions'. Dreamweaver thought of these visions as some sort of sign that something was going to happen, as whenever she had one, the next day or the next few weeks they would a appear to be exactly the same as her dreams. This had usually scared the dragonet as she never knew what to truly think. Were they good? Were they some sort of sign to her? Or would be they prove to be useless? She would always ask herself this. During her time on the secret island of the NightWings, she grew up with an adoptive father after her biological father was executed due to turning traitor and nearly assassinating the current queen at the time, Queen Onyx. Her adoptive father by force, Stardust, tried to raise her in secret, keeping her from the other dragonets and teaching her himself, to keep her away from the prying eyes of other NightWings because of her Empowerment. 'Personality' Dreamweaver is usually known for her shyness and quietness when around other dragons, even ones she knows very well. Her shyness comes from her near 7 year seclusion with her adoptive father. After leaving the NightWing island she slowly gained confidence in herself and felt a desire to explore and venture out into the world. 'Current Universe Canon' Dreamweaver lives somewhere in between the times of the events that Darkstalker has done and the death of Queen Oasis. Between these two events there is a major war going on between the IceWings and the SkyWings, dividing Pyrrhia in yet another needless conflict. Dreamweaver is one of the 5 main dragons in this time, and helps the IceWings in their war effort. 'Relationships' Her relationships with other dragons tends to be a little iffy due to her naturally reclusive and introvertive nature, however there are a few she deems her true friends and those she knows she can stick around and lend a talon when in need. Stardust - Adoptive Father Silverwing - Pseudo-brother King Gwynion - Second Adoptive Father Princess Flurry - Stepsister Cinnabar - Close Friend, Possible Boyfriend Locharte - Personal Bodyguard 'Appearances' Dreamweaver plays an important role in the War of Frost and Fire, which is the universe canon she is set in. She appears in most the stories that play a part in the saga. '''All of the stories mentioned here are in the works, so no links just yet.' Storms at Dusk - POV Featured No Victory Without Conquest - Main Character Fall at Summerset - Main Character Battle of Jade Mountain - Main Character Trials of Truth - POV Featured Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets